1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly to an organic light emitting display device minimizing parasitic capacitance existing in an output terminal of a driver.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices having reduced weight and volume over a cathode ray tube have been developed. As the flat panel display device, there are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a field emission display (FED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED) device and the like.
Among others, the organic light emitting display device displays an image using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) generating light by recombination of an electron and a hole. Such an organic light emitting display device has advantages in that it has a rapid response speed and is driven at low power consumption.
The general organic light emitting display device supplies current corresponding to data signals to the organic light emitting diode provided in each pixel using transistors formed in each pixel, and displays an image through light generated from the organic light emitting diode.
The organic light emitting display device described above includes a data driver supplying data signals to data lines, a scan driver supplying scan signals sequentially to scan lines, a light emitting control line driver supplying light emitting control signals to light emitting control lines, and a pixel unit including a plurality of pixels connected to the data lines, scan lines and light emitting control lines.
Each pixel included in the pixel unit is selected when the scan signals are supplied through the scan driver to receive the data signals from the data driver through the data lines. The pixels receiving the data signals generates light having a predetermined brightness corresponding to the data signals and displays a predetermined image. Also, the light emitting time of each pixel is controlled by the light emitting control signals supplied from the light emitting control lines through the light emitting control line driver.
In other words, the organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of drivers generating predetermined signals to transfer them to the pixel unit.
However, in the related art, there has been a disadvantage that signals output from output terminals of each driver cannot secure stable output due to the effect of parasitic capacitance generated from buffer circuits constituting the output terminals.
As the organic light emitting display device has been gradually large, the size of the output terminals of the driver, that is, the size of the buffer circuit, has been large so that the parasitic capacitance is also large to that extent, causing a problem to hinder the panel from being large.